Ronroneo de un gato blanco
by sonrais777
Summary: El ronroneo de un gato siempre significa que algo le gusta, y su ronroneo es más fuerte cuando está con alguien que quiere o que quiere que sea suya. Y eso es lo que Chat Blanc quería, que Marinette fuera suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! He aquí un one-shot MariChatBlanc, en serio espero que tengamos mucho más de la pareja de MariChat para la tercera temporada. Como sea, esto es para mayores de edad así que si no eres mayor de edad, vete de aquí. Ya advertidos y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Ronroneo de un gato blanco.

Capítulo único.

Chat no lo podía soportar, su propio corazón estaba al límite y no podía permitir aquello. Bien, era un egoísta, un maldito idiota, pero no quería perder a Marinette. Desde el techo del hogar de su compañera, podía escucharla hablar gracias a que había abierto un poco la trampilla que daba a su cuarto. Marinette sonreía mientras estaba al teléfono con Alya.

- _Es una gran oportunidad Marinette. Luka es un gran chico._

-Alya, por favor. Luka es lindo, amable, divertido y todo un caballero pero...

- _¡Exacto! Te ha traído de cabeza desde que le conoces, no desaproveches la oportunidad. Y los dos se ven tan lindos juntos. Es perfecto para ti._

 _ **No. No lo es.**_

- _Además, ya te has resignado con Adrien desde que decidió salir con Kagami. Y Luka es un gran partido._

-Pero, ya te he contado que hay alguien más... alguien especial.- no podía escuchar más, cerró la trampilla con cuidado.

No, no, ¡NO! Ella no podía querer a alguien más.

Pero tenía que ser honesto. Aquella situación era su culpa.

Hacía tiempo había rechazado a Marinette, lo hizo con todo el tacto que pudo reunir, creyó que podrían seguir siendo amigos después de todo. Que estúpido…

Luego de que le pidió ayuda a Marinette de que le intentase ayudar con Kagami en un fútil intento de olvidarse de Ladybug y seguir con su amistad como si nada, ya no fue lo mismo. Marinette ya no sonreía como antes, tampoco parecía saber de qué hablar en su presencia, y podía contar con la mano las veces que ambos habían pasado un buen rato a solas. Por lo que en un intento desesperado comenzó a visitarla como Chat Noir. Y vaya ironía, al final terminó por enamorarse de la misma chica que rechazo al conocerla como Chat.

Entendió que con Ladybug solo podría ser su amigo, y estaba bien con eso. Y Kagami, era una chica agradable pero sentía que se estaba viendo a un espejo a veces y le asustaba ver lo que podría ser. Pero Marinette… ella estaba en otro nivel. Ella era tan dulce, amable, divertida, valiente y talentosa. ¿Cómo había pasado desapercibida a esa adorable chica? Y ahora se sentía enfermo y furioso de celos ante lo que ocurría. Y es que las chicas del salón la habían intentado convencer para aceptar salir con Luka.

¡Sobre su cadáver!

Y ahora escuchaba que había alguien más.

¿Esto fue lo que sintió Marinette cuando la rechazo? Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Pero no quería, no podía soportar que alguien más apartara de él a Marinette. ¡Jamás! ¡Ella era suya! ¡De nadie más! ¡Y haría lo que fuera para demostrarlo!

Sin preverlo, una mariposa negra sobrevoló cerca de Chat Noir, el gato lo divisó pero no se movió. El akuma entró directo en su cascabel y Hawk Moth comenzó a hablar con él.

-Cuanto espere por una oportunidad así. Chat Blanc, si quieres que tu deseo se haga realidad sabes que hacer. Entrégame tu miraculous junto con el de Ladybug y podrás… ¡Ahg!- Hawk Moth detuvo su discurso. Un fuerte y punzante dolor como el que él daba a los akumas que no le obedecían le hizo tambalear. Chat sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Lo siento mucho Hawk Moth pero no voy a hacer tu títere.- otro dolor, mucho más fuerte hizo que el villano termine de rodillas.- Pero gracias por el regalo. Ahora podré hacer lo que quiero sin pensar en si es o no correcto.- un dolor más intenso provocó que Hawk Moth termine su transformación, y el akuma al querer escapar del cascabel es forzado por una fuerza verde a quedarse en su sitio.- No te irás a ninguna parte insecto. Mi princesa me espera.- el miasma oscuro le cubrió por completo y ahora, un gato blanco estaba en la azotea de Marinette.

Marinette ya había terminado su llamada y estaba hincada en el suelo al acomodar la tela del que estaba segura sería por el momento su mayor obra. Acarició la suave tela negra entre sus dedos y sonrió al recordar a cierto gato que la visitaba con frecuencia. Suspiró enamorada. Chat Noir era fantástico, romántico, y tenía que admitir que tras la máscara debía ser tremendamente apuesto por la forma que le daba el antifaz a su rostro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Suspiró de nuevo y Tikki sonrió a su portadora desde el escritorio.

-¿Esos suspiros son para Chat Noir?- Marinette sonrió y asintió.

-Lo son.- respondió sincera y se levantó para ver la hora en su computador, el fondo de pantalla de Adrien había sido cambiado por uno de la Torre Eiffel.

Adrien... No se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de él. Fueron un poco más de dos años de enamoramiento que al final no fueron aceptados por el modelo. Pero aquello sirvió a Marinette para madurar. Adrien tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, aunque hacía meses su amistad quedó atrofiada. Era de lo único que se arrepentía, el perder a un buen amigo.

-Ya es tarde. Mis ojos me pesan. Por suerte mañana no voy a la escuela y mis padres están en esa convención de panaderos, podré dormir toooodo el tiempo que quiera.- dijo estirándose y con un bostezo fue a la cama.- Buenas noches Tikki.

-Buenas noches Marinette.

Tikki se acostó sobre su escritorio, escondida entre las telas con que Marinette trabajó antes, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuchó el sonido de la trampilla. La kwami sonrió pensando en que Chat Noir había venido después de todo pero de inmediato algo captó su atención, al ser encendida la luz de la lámpara del escritorio se esconde abriendo grande los ojos al verlo.

Marinette estaba punto de caer dormida cuando aún con los ojos cerrados y dando la espalda al resto de su habitación nota la tenue luz de la lámpara. Aprieta los ojos un momento y se encoge.

-Apaga la luz...- una risa gutural sonó cerca de ella.

-Abre los ojos princesa.

-¿Chat Noir?- giró su cuerpo y se talla los ojos con las manos.- Chat ya es tarde. Pasa de media... ¿noche?- al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el traje blanco, blanco en vez de negro, el cinturón que servía como cola se movía un poco casi como si fuese real, y esos ojos ambarinos y esa sonrisa depredadora la hicieron sentir un leve escalofrío.- ¿Chat… Noir?

-No Mari, Chat Blanc, y tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Qué?- se cubrió un poco con la sabana pero en un rápido movimiento Chat se la quitó de entre sus manos provocando que Marinette casi gritara.- ¡Chat! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Bueno purrincesa, eso es fácil.- se inclinó para verla al tiempo que ella retrocedía su cuerpo.-Necesito dejarte claro, Marinette, que tú eres mía.- un tirante de su pijama fue cortado por una de las filosas garras de Chat. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Tikki lista para intervenir, pero movió su mano para que esta no se moviera. Tikki obedeció.

-No te entiendo Chat. ¿Qué quieres de mí?- rogaba porque no se diese cuenta de los aretes.- Chat, ¿Hawk Moth te está controlando? ¿Por eso estas así?

Los ojos de Chat se abrieron grandes por un instante, luego se rió primero entre dientes pero no pudiendo ocultarlo más reverberó una sonora carcajada de su boca.

-¿Acaso me crees tan débil my princess? No. Digamos que lo he mandado de paseo.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó más sorprendida que temerosa viendo como esos orbes ambarinos se acercaban cada vez más a ella hasta que su aliento golpeó su rostro.

-Que no hay reglas en este juego más que las mías. Y voy a hacer todo lo que quiera contigo sin restricción alguna Marinette.- mentiría si no hubiese se hubiese estremecido al escucharlo. Pero aun así...

-Chat, por favor. No puedes estar así.- su mano se acercó a su rostro buscando rápidamente el posible objeto akumatizado.- Deja que te ayude, para que vuelvas a la normalidad, por favor.- Chat Blanc cerró sus ojos y presionó esa cálida mano contra su mejilla.

-Marinette...

-Chat...- el felino llevó su mano a sus labios y besó con adoración su palma.

-Siempre tan dulce Marinette.- dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente. Y en un segundo estaba encima de ella.- Y quiero probar toda tu dulzura.

Marinette no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Sus labios fueron cubiertos por esos finos y suaves labios que había soñado tantas veces en besar, en situaciones que no tuviesen que ver con akumas, claro. Y por eso tardó en reaccionar, aquello estaba mal, ¡estaba akumatizado!

-Chat basta...- logró decir al intentar separarse pero el felino gruñó en su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior y obligándola a abrir su boca para explorar más a fondo.

Marinette intentó apartarlo pero Chat sujetó sus manos y todo su peso se puso sobre ella para que no pudiera empujarlo. Marinette gimió al sentir su lengua recorrer su boca, tan ansioso que parecía querer quitarle el alma.

Después de un momento que le pareció eterno, sus labios se separaron sintiendo sus pulmones adoloridos por la falta de aire, Chat Blanc se tomó su tiempo de verla recobrar el aliento y después depositó sus dientes su blanco cuello enviándole un pinchazo de dolor.

-¡Chat! ¿Q-Que haces?

-¿No es obvio? Te estoy marcando Marinette.- esta vez mordió el otro lado y Marinette apretó los dientes ahogando un grito.

Cuando Chat la soltó, su lengua pasó por su cuello lamiendo y besando las heridas. Se levantó un poco para verla. La mordidas no habían sido tan profundas pero si lo suficiente para sangrarle y que estas en un momento se oscurecerían en grandes moratones. Marinette tenía los ojos entrecerrados intentando calmar su respiración, un claro sonrojo que remarcaba esas adorables pecas que adoraba y sus labios hinchados por el beso parecían invitarlo a probarlos de nuevo. Con una mano sujetó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y empezó a subir su camiseta para poder ver la hermosa vista de sus montes haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Chat! ¡Detente!- pero él no hizo caso y al descubrirlos pudo sentir su miembro endurecerse ante tal hermosura.

-Son tan hermosos y perfectos.- Marinette se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, estaba tan avergonzada.

-Chat, detente...

-Abre los ojos Marinette. No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte princess.- su voz no escondía su excitación, ni lo disimulaba.- Es una hermosa vista la que me regalas.- tomó uno y Marinette gimió a lo bajo por su toque.

Chat se acomodó mejor en medio de sus piernas, para que Marinette pudiese sentir lo que provocaba en él. Y ¡oh cielos! Ella lo sintió. Era grande y caliente aun con la ropa separando sus intimidades podía sentirlo.

-Abre tus ojos princess.- los abrió lentamente, viendo esos orbes ambarinos mirarla en vez de esos verdes que tanto amaba, pero que pertenecían a la persona que amaba con el alma. Y esa sonrisa perversa que la volvía loca desapareció un momento al cubrir su seno izquierdo.

-¡Chat~!- las orejas del gato se movieron ante el largo gemido, y gustoso prosiguió succionando su pecho. Marinette gemía arqueando su espalda, dándole un mejor ángulo a lo que estaba haciendo. Su lengua rodeaba y daba lametazos directos a su aureola y pezón, mordiendo suavemente haciéndola chillar y succionando hasta hacerla gritar para comenzar de nuevo.- Chat... Oh, Chat...- el felino se separó un poco y sonrió para soltar sus manos y así tener sus dos manos acariciando sus senos a la vez.

-Me encanta como dices mi nombre Marinette. Quiero escucharte gritarlo toda la noche.- ronroneó retorciendo sus ya rojos y adoloridos pezones haciendo que gritara su nombre y se aferrara a él.

La soltó cuando ella se retorció gimiendo y cerrando los ojos dejando caer su cuerpo.

-Marinette...- al principio parecía desconcertado pero después sonrió y se puso sobre de ella mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.- Te has corrido.- ronroneó victorioso.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, muerta de la vergüenza.

-No... no es cierto.- Chat se levantó e irguió sobre de ella.

-¿No? ¿Estas segura?- la vergüenza se reflejaba en su rostro, no quería admitirlo así que lo miró con actitud y sonrisa desafiante.

-No lo he hecho. Pero buen intento minou. ¡Ah!- gritó al sentir su mano sobre su cuello, no la apretaba pero sus garras parecían a punto de clavarse en su piel.

-No me mientas Marinette. Odio tanto que me mientan.

-No miento.

-Entonces vamos a comprobarlo.- sin delicadeza alguna le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, Marinette dio un respingo al sentir sus dedos en su entrada.- Eres una mentirosa Marinette...- dijo mostrándole la humedad en sus dedos. Marinette desvió la mirada avergonzada y Chat sonrió.- Esto amerita un castigo.

-¿Qué co...? ¡Ah!- Chat a giró para que estuviese boca abajo, ella intentó levantarse pero Chat presionó su cabeza para que no se levantara.

-Oh no, no lo harás.

-¡Chat Noir, para ahora o te juro que…! ¡Ah!- el cuerpo de Chat estaba sobre de ella impidiéndole moverse.

-Chat Blanc. Me llamo Chat Blanc.- Marinette intentó levantarse inútilmente.

-Noir, Blanc, como sea te voy a… ¡ah!- Chat negó con la cabeza, pero todavía sonreía.

-Creo que tendré que enseñarte una lección, princess.- su lengua pasó por sus colmillos y liberó un poco su peso sobre Marinette, pero con una mano aun la tenía sobre la cama.- Quizás esto te guste…

-¿Qué…?¡Ah!- gritó al sentir como algo golpeó su desnudo trasero.- ¡Chat!

Marinette se quejó abrazando su almohada para ahogar su voz. Y fue una, y otra, y otra vez que el cinturón le golpeó el trasero. Pero hubo un momento en que sus quejas se transformaron en gemidos, se sentía indignada que la golpease como a una niña malcriada, por lo que no entendía que eso empezara a gustarle.

-¡Mmmmm!- mordió la almohada para no gemir.

-Parece que te está gustando esto.- le dio un golpe con más fuerza de la necesaria y esta enterró su rostro sonrojado en la almohada.- ¿No quieres hablar? Pues entonces buscaré la respuesta en otra parte.

Al fin dejaba su regazo en la cama y pudo respirar, por poco tiempo. De repente Marinette abrió los ojos como platos y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios seguido de un chillido. El maldito gato ahora tenía su rostro enterrado en su intimidad para de vez en cuando introducir y sacar un dedo.

-Estas tan mojada. ¿Quién diría que te gusta ser azotada?- ronroneó gustoso al saborearla.

-C-Cállate, n-no es cierto.- logró articular poniendo en esa corta oración ese poco autocontrol que tenía.

-Mentirosa.- introdujo dos dedos y ella se arqueó en un gemido que excitó más al gato blanco. Este sonrió y siguió devorándola. Alternando su lengua y sus dedos.

Chat Blanc lamía gustoso la dulce intimidad de su princesa, torturándola un poco con su dedo en su interior, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con su garra. Sentía una dolorosa erección en el pantalón pero debía esperar un poco más. La quería lista para él.

-Eres deliciosa. Podría volverme adicto a esto.

Ella gimió al sentir ahora su lengua penetrarla. Necesitaba apartarse pero la tenía aferrada de las caderas.

-Por... Por favor Chat... basta.

-¿Suplicas para que pare? Olvídalo. Siempre quise hacerte esto.

Marinette intentó no gemir, pero era imposible. Chat sabía muy bien que hacer. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar ante otro orgasmo. Y fue que lo sintió ronronear.

No supo si gritó o gimió pero esa vibración entre sus piernas la llevó a su perdición y sus caderas se movieron hacia él. Chat sonrió complacido. Una de sus manos la soltó y esta vez chilló al sentir sus dedos apretar y rotar su clítoris.

-¡Chat! ¡Por favor...! ¡Por favor!~

Demasiado tarde. El orgasmo la arrasó y Chat Blanc recibió el abundante líquido en su boca, gustoso y sin dejar de ronronear, probando tan delicioso manjar hasta que decidió que por ahora ya había tenido suficiente.

-Eres magnifica, Marinette. Reaccionas perfecto ante mi.- pasó su mano en una caricia desde su hombro, pasando suavemente por su seno y vientre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tenue capa de sudor.- Ahora vamos a lo bueno.

Marinette apenas estaba saliendo de aquella niebla erótica cuando lo vio bajar el cascabel y quitarse la parte de arriba. Solo se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente para dejar libre al fin su erección y Marinette se quedó sin palabras.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, mucho menos un miembro, pero estaba segura que Chat se le podía calificar como alguien muy bien dotado. Era grande, grueso y largo. Pudo ver una vena gruesa surcaba el largo y estuvo segura verlo palpitar.

Su interior palpitó necesitado.

Su boca se secó.

Y estaba segura que con esa sola visión estaba a punto de…

No, no, aquello no podía ser así.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

No con él akumatizado.

-Chat, por favor. No debes...

-¿No?- este rió entre dientes.- Quiero hacerlo, Marinette. Quiero entrar en ti y romper esa barrera que sentí con mis dedos al penetrarte con ellos. Quiero escucharte gritar y gemir mi nombre de placer y que seas solo mía, mía, mi Marinette.- había una especie de súplica en su voz, pero luego se posó una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.- Y tomaré cada parte de ti.- al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Marinette ahogó una exclamación y al fin se obligó a reaccionar.

-¡Chat! ¡Por favor!- chilló girando su cuerpo, en un vano intento de escapar pero las garras del felino se clavaron en su cadera que ahora le ofrecía la vista de su perfecto trasero, sonrió perverso, sintiéndose glorioso al tomar esa parte de ella que le correspondía. Sus senos rozaron el peluche de gato mientras su mano derecha se apoyó en la pared sintiendo algo caliente rozar su intimidad.

-Relájate Mari... Dolerá, pero después no podrás con el placer.- ronroneo bajo y grave, provocando que por unos segundos ella se derritiese ante él. Y fue ese momento que lo sintió.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par cuando sintió como ese miembro grande, caliente y grueso se abría camino en su interior. Sus dedos se aferraron al peluche y a la pared, apretando los dientes intentando no gritar. No podía... era imposible... la mataría antes de que entrara por completo. Lo escuchó gemir gustoso al encontrar esa barrera, la prueba de su pureza, esa pureza que le arrebataría y corrompería. Chat se relamió lentamente y Marinette intentaba respirar para calmarse un poco e intentar no pensar en ese ardor que sentía. Y fue cuando la rompió. Un grito casi inhumano surgió de sus entrañas, sus uñas se clavaron en la pared dejando la marca de sus uñas al deslizarse y lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Marinette emitió un claro sollozo. Dios, como dolía. Deseaba que parara, pero fue una sorpresa sentir que en efecto Chat no se movía. Sintiendo su clara tensión, sus garras acariciaron su cabello y su cintura con una lentitud que ahora le eran extrañas. Su voz aterciopelada murmuraba algo a lo bajo. Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para girar la cabeza y lo que vio la hizo amarlo más. Su expresión era como de alguien soportando un gran dolor, sus pupilas dilatadas, los dientes apretados y su rostro enrojecido hasta el tenso cuello. Era hermoso. Su interior palpitó con esa visión cerrándose más en torno a él. Chat gimió y fue que notó su mirada, este se inclinó para besar su mejilla y rozando con sus labios su mejilla y besar esa parte de su frente que dejaba ver su flequillo. Al hablar su voz fue ronca y necesitada.

-Voy a moverme Marinette. Voy a moverme y me voy a correr en ti tantas veces hasta que seas solo mía. Porque te quiero a mi lado, y si debo dejarte embarazada para ello lo haré.

-C-Chat...- sollozó adolorida y sintió la mano de su felino limpiar con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

-Shhh... Tranquila, lo siento. Si pudiera evitarte el dolor lo haría...- su voz sonaba ahogada, era tanto el placer que sentía que deseaba moverse, pero aguardó, porque no era fácil para ella.

-Chaton...

-Por ahora no digas mi nombre si no quieres que me olvide de mi gentileza. Lo dices de una forma tan sensual que me tientas demasiado...- gruño clavando sus garras en su suave piel, pero hubo algo en esa amenaza que hizo estremecer a Marinette y respiró con esfuerzo a un ritmo pausado. Se preocupaba por ella, aún ante ese estado se preocupada porque no sintiera dolor. Sintió como sus manos comenzaron a moverse en su cuerpo, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Y fue que tocó su hinchado clítoris que la escuchó gemir.

Estaba surtiendo efecto. Marinette se arqueó en un movimiento instintivo de aceptarlo pero ante el movimiento de torsión esta lo introdujo por si misma hasta la empuñadura provocando un siseo de parte de él y ella ahogar un grito. Marinette cerró los ojos sintiendo más lagrimas caer, era grande, grueso y tan caliente que sentía que la estaba penetrando una enorme barra de acero ardiente y no el miembro de su amante... Amante. Sí, porque lo amaba, y lo hacía con locura porque aun ante el error de su akumatización disfrutaba aquello.

-¡Maldición Marinette!- siseó y sus manos volvieron a su cadera.

-Mu-Muévete... por favor.

-Aquí no decides tu cariño.

-Por favor... chaton.- lloriqueó.- Si no lo haces… seguirá doliendo. Hazlo por favor.

-Bien.- gruño molesto pero después sonrió de forma maliciosa.- Pero será como yo quiera.

Marinette gimió cuando comenzó a moverse. No era lento, pero tampoco rápido. Aun así podía sentir algo de ternura en sus movimientos, pero el ardor perduraba. Era tan incómodo y todavía doloroso. Ahogó sus gemidos y quejidos esperando poder sentir de nuevo ese placer que la llevó a las estrellas.

Chat Blanc chasqueó los dientes. Soltando una maldición por lo bajo se separó de ella girándola y quitándole al fin la camiseta de sobre su cabeza dejándola al fin desnuda. Ella lo miró, confundida y con un ligero ceño fruncido.

-Maldición…- Chat se agachó, había sangre como prueba tangible que había tomado su virginidad. Su pulgar acarició su clítoris, haciéndola jadear y se inclinó para que su lengua empezara a jugar con este.

Marinette esta vez no se esforzó por ocultar lo que sentía a viva voz. Cuando Chat terminó, volvió a adentrarse en ella y penetrarla a un ritmo constante.

Esta vez el dolor parecía algo lejano, dejando una leve molestia que empezaba a disminuir.

Chat ahogó un gemido ante la increíble sensación, su interior se cerraba a él obligándolo a hacer más fuertes las embestidas y podía sentir como su húmedo interior parecía succionarlo para no dejarlo ir. El felino apretaba los dientes, era deliciosa, toda ella era una visión. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor, sus manos encima de su cabeza y su boca abierta solo para gemir y gritar su nombre.

Era suya.

Las embestidas aumentaron impregnando toda su fuerza. Marinette gimió y gritó sin recato, la penetraba tan profundo que creyó que la partiría en dos por completo. Era brutal, salvaje y tan placentero que estaba gustosa de morir así.

-Quiero verte venir. Quiero ver tu rostro en tu primera vez.- logró decir con dificultad como si ronroneara. La acomodó para que su cadera se alzara y su espalda se curvara sobre el colchón, para que cada embestida rozara ese botón hinchado que había salido del capuchón y eso la hizo retorcerse entre gemidos agudos y ahogados.

-¡C-Chat~! ¡Por favor! ¡Oh~!- mordió su labio inferior con fuerza intentando recobrar algo de cordura.- ¡E-Esto no está bien!... ¡Para Chat!

-¡NO!- rugió entrando más, aquello era inhumano, esa fuerza y esa velocidad la terminarían por desquiciar. Gruesas lágrimas producidas por el placer y la impotencia caían de sus ojos.

Chat estaba a punto, podía sentir que estaba a punto de terminar y estaba decidido a hacerlo dentro de ella. Imponía toda su fuerza en su agarre, para placer de ella, de él, podía sentir perforar su interior y ella se retorcía en cada roce de sus pieles y de su clítoris en cada embestida. Desesperada ella le abrazó, sujetando su cabeza clavando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Chat sonrió, o al menos lo intentó al sentir sus piernas enredarse en sus caderas y fue que sintió su interior apretarlo con fuerza. Marinette no pudo más, gritó desde lo más profundo de su alma y Chat le siguió al derramarse en su interior con fuerza.

Marinette sintió su mundo explotar, veía estrellas, y todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentir ese chorro ardiente en su interior. Poco a poco la razón pareció llegar a ella, pero lejos de preguntar el cómo arreglar todo ese desastre, se preguntó cómo es que no lo habían hecho antes.

Lo sintió moverse, poco a poco, tomando de nuevo ritmo.

-Chat… espera…- necesitaba un descanso, estaba demasiado sensible pero Chat Blanc negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no termina, princess. Nos queda una larga noche, ¿recuerdas?

La recostó en la cama y la giró un poco para alar su pierna y ponerla sobre su hombro, comenzando a bombear en su interior. Estaba extasiado de ver las expresiones de Marinette que empezó a gemir por el constante bombeo.

-Oh, mi amor… te sientes fantástica.- ella no podía hablar estaba embriagada por todo lo que sentía, esperaba que Tikki al final hubiese abandonado la habitación porque de no ser así se estaría muriendo de vergüenza. Gimió al sentir que volvía a correrse y la cadera de Chat Noir se empapaba de sus fluidos. Lo escuchó gemir y al fin la puso con la espalda en la cama, la besó dulcemente mientras se movía quitándose el resto del traje.- Eres hermosa, mi bella princesa.- besó su cuello y ella se sujetó a él desesperada ante un nuevo movimiento, escuchando la unión de caderas junto con un sonido acuoso.- Marinette, te amo. Te amo…- al escuchar esas dulces palabras ella quiso llorar. No sabía si lo decía en serio o era cosa del momento. Pero deseaba que fuera verdad, así podía al final justificar todo lo que estaba pasando.- Y solo yo… solo yo puedo destrozarte.- Y con esas palabras Marinette sintió cómo golpeó su interior furioso.

Chat apretó más su agarre mientras el bombeo se volvía cada vez más frenético y salvaje. Él podía sentir el sudor recorrer su cuerpo ante ese máximo esfuerzo que lo consumía en una llama de placer casi con los ojos en blancos entre jadeos y gemidos. Y Marinette estaba perdida, no tenía ya idea del mundo, del tiempo, ni de su persona, solo de ese placer que la estaba matando, sus gemidos eran ahogados, agudos y graves sujetándose a él como un salva vidas como si su vida dependiera de ello ya que sus piernas no podían sostenerle, parecía que pataleaba en el aire. La estaba partiendo, destrozando su interior para que ningún hombre pudiese tomarla, solo él, solo ese demonio felino. Y la mezcla de fluidos que salían de ella cada vez que entraba y salía de su interior, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, no podía más. Hasta que el universo volvió a explotar para los dos.

Sintiendo ese cálido elixir llenarla más mientras que el gruñía al sentir ese asfixiante interior apretarlo como si lo ordeñara hasta dejarlo seco arañando las sabanas de la cama que quedaron hechas pedazos.

La respiración de ambos era pesada y Marinette estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral la inconsciencia cuando sintió que Chat la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a verle.

-No te atrevas... princesa. Porque aun quiero castigarte.- su voz ronca y grave la obligó a espabilarse, intentando inútilmente de ignorar el estremecimiento que produjo en su cuerpo.

-Chat...- su garganta estaba seca y no le sorprendía.

-No. No te dejaré hasta que seas por completo mía. Y entiendas que nadie más te va a tener y no me importa si tu corazón es de otro.- ella le miró confusa intentando traspasar esa niebla orgásmica en que estaba sumergida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te escuche hablar con tu amiga.- escupió furioso.- Te gusta alguien, pero no voy a dejarte ir. Primero desgarraré a ese tipo antes de siquiera dejar que te alejes de mi.- poco a poco las piezas de su cabeza comenzaron a unirse y luego vio al felino blanco comprendiendo todo.

-Oh, Chat... mon minou.- alzó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, sintiendo que esa tarea se requería mucho esfuerzo ante su entumecido y adolorido cuerpo.- Estaba hablando de ti. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.- aquello descolocó a Chat que la miró incrédulo separándose de ella.

-¿De mí?- Marinette asintió mientras sonreía.

-Me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti hace poco. Siempre has estado allí para mí y... Te amo Chat, con todo mi corazón.- un cálido sentimiento inundo su interior, ella lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba. Entonces recordó lo que acababa de hacer, cada momento y sintió su estómago revolverse y la bilis subir por la garganta.

-Marinette... yo... Lo siento tanto, todo esto…

-Chat, está bien.

-¡¿Cómo va a estar bien?!- gritó histérico sujetándose la cabeza.- ¡Te viole! ¡Esto fue una maldita violación!

-Solo si no fuera consensual. Pero lo fue, yo te dejé y mira lo que hemos hecho...

-Soy un monstruo.

-Chat...- tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo jaló a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios.- Yo lo quise así.

-Era tu primera vez. Fui un animal.

-Te preocupaste por mi varias veces... me hiciste sentir especial aun cuando estabas enojado y buscabas dañarme. Y Chat...- sonrió para hablarle en un susurro bajo.- Me han gustado muchas cosas.- Chat exhaló algo parecido a un suspiro fuerte dejando su cuerpo caer en Marinette, justo con la cabeza entre sus senos.

-¿No estas enfadada?

-No, chaton. Solo algo entumecida... y exhausta.- Chat volvió a suspirar, esta vez aliviado.

-Te amo Marinette.- sus brazos envolvieron su pequeña figura y ella llevo sus manos a su cabeza, adoraba esos sedosos cabellos y ahora era ella quien ronroneo gustosa al acariciarlos.

-Y yo a ti…

-Estás exhausta.

-Como no tienes idea...-Chat rio a lo bajo, era obvio después de lo que hicieron.

-¿Te gustaría un baño de burbujas my princess?

-No tengo fuerzas, Chat.

-Yo aún tengo.

Marinette no tuvo fuerzas para retenerlo. Chat se escapó de sus brazos y lo escuchó entrar en su cuarto de baño preparando su tina. Cuando regresó la tomó en brazos y ambos entraron en esa pequeña tina en donde Marinette estaba sobre el regazo de Chat que en ese instante le lavaba el cabello y luego aclaró con una pequeña tinaja. Desde ese ángulo observó los rasguños, las marcas de sus besos y manos, y mordidas. Todo su cuerpo había sido marcado y una mezcla de sentimientos de entre la culpa y el placer se revolvieron. Pero no fue por mucho, Marinette se giró y le abrazó pegando su pecho en el de él. La abrazó y en tiernos besos ambos terminaron el baño para descansar y pensar qué hacer después...

El sol de Paris se alzaba esa mañana. Y dos amantes no perdían tiempo en darse los buenos días. Bajo las sabanas ambos se besaban sin descanso, sus lenguas estaban en una lucha sin cuartel acallando gemidos y suspiros, mientras Chat tenía su mano en los suaves cabellos de su amada y la otra en su seno mientras frotaba su dura y palpitante erección, Marinette tenía una mano ocupada enredando sus dedos en esa melena rubia y su otra mano estaba abajo, presionando la erección de Chat Blanc en cada movimiento.

-C-Chat... Adentro... Adentro...

-Mmm, ¿ya no te importa quedar embarazada?- ronroneo descaradamente y ella gimió a lo bajo.

-P-Pues después de ayer... t-tomo la píldora desde hace tiempo...- Chat se rió al escucharla balbucear mientras aguantaba no gemir.

-Me hare responsable. ¿Cuándo dijiste que regresaban tus padres?

-Pasado mañana...- respondió como pudo muy cerca del orgasmo ante la fricción de su miembro con el clitoris.- ¿Y-Y tú?

-No tengo prisa...- contestó apretando los dientes.

-Chat... el akuma... no puedes ser Chat Blanc...- hablo entre gemidos y este siguió con aquel delicioso vaivén.

-Después... oh, Mari, eres deliciosa...- el ritmo comenzó aumentar haciéndola estremecerse y gemir de forma temblorosa.

Chat rió a lo bajo, pero fue una sorpresa cuando Marinette lo giró, estando a horcajadas de él y Chat la observó fascinado y sonriente al apoyar sus codos en la cama. Ella misma se empaló en su miembro, en un gemido ronco que junto a ese interior caliente y apretado lo excitaron más. El verla montarlo como toda una amazona era una visión que deseaba ver cada día de su vida. Su cabello suelto enmarcando su precioso rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados oscurecidos como el mar profundo, sus labios hinchados y rojos por los besos, como sus pezones que se movían al ritmo de las penetraciones. Pero también había algo más, y eran sus huellas. Los morados en su cuello, las marcas de sus garras y dedos en sus pechos, abdomen y piernas, y sabía que su espalda y trasero estaban igual. Ya no había ni una pizca de culpabilidad por lo que hizo, sino que ahora estaba extasiado. Una risa extraña salió de él y observó fascinado la unión entre ambos antes de abrazarla rodeando sus hombros y apretando su trasero.

-Marinette... Marinette te amo cherie...- comenzó a moverse también profundizando las estocadas hasta lo más profundo de su ser y Marinette gritó sintiéndolo crecer, maldiciendo a ese gato que de seguro al final sería una completa adicta a él.

-Chat… Chat por favor…

-¿Qué quieres Marinette? Dímelo, tienes que ser muy específica…- Marinette gimió arañando el pecho de Chat.

-¡Quiero que me llenes! Lléname Chat hasta el fondo… hazlo más fuerte y dame esa ardiente y espesa esencia tuya chaton…

Podía escuchar su excitación en su esfuerzo, y su interior gustosa lo recibía no importándole ya las posibles y consecuencias, había perdido el juicio por su culpa. Gimiendo su nombre hasta que de nuevo comenzó a moverse con aquella fuerza y velocidad bestial. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y aferrándose a él, arañando su espalda y sujetando con fuerza su cabello hasta que los dos terminaron en un clímax que los dejó perdidos y saciados. Chat Blanc recostó de nuevo a Marinette mientras seguía llenándola de su caliente esencia, abrazándola y acariciando sus cabellos hasta que derramó la última gota. Salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado, intentando recobrar el aliento y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Eres fantástica, cherie. Te amo tanto Marinette.

-T-Te amo Chat... pero... debes ser purificado. No quiero que en una oportunidad que estés vulnerable Hawk Moth tome control de ti.- Chat gruñó a lo bajo.

-En eso tienes razón, peeeeero después, a menos que tengas GPS para localizar a Ladybug dudo mucho que sea inmediato.

-Si es posible.- Chat sonrió.

-¿Tienes un gps de ella? ¿O la rastreas como en las películas de espías?

-No. Pero sé dónde está.

-¿Ah sí? Dímelo entonces.- Marinette sonrió y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

-Yo soy Ladybug, gatito tonto.- lo sintió tensarse y ella al ver sus ojos los vio tan abiertos como platos, su expresión total era para reírse.

-E-Entonces... t-todo este tiempo...

-Lo más probable es que mi kwami ahora esté escondida en algún lugar de la casa pero… creo que ella entenderá después. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad. Pero yo...- la interrumpió besándola con pasión y ahínco, casi hasta hacerse daño.

-Yo también tengo que confesar algo.- en un movimiento de su mano el antifaz desaparece y aun con el iris de ese color ambarino, Adrien sonrió a Marinette que tardó en reaccionar y parecía querer gritar.

-¡No es posible!

-¿Perdonaras a este chico idiota de rechazarte?- al fin más calmada ella sonrió.

-Recuerda que yo te rechace a ti primero...- ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.- Y más te vale seguir...- dijo entre besos moviendo su cadera hacia él.

-¿No ibas a purificarme?- sonrió burlón en el beso y ella mordió su labio inferior.

-Después...- Chat ataco nuevamente sin contener lo que sentía. Ya después de ser purificado Adrien, pedirle ser su novia y obviamente contentar a un furioso kwami; aunque Adrien no paraba de visitar a su novia o viceversa. Encontrando el amor de su vida y un sitio que jamás en sus nueve vidas dejaría entre las piernas de Marinette. Ronroneando gustoso en cada encuentro, esta vez como un gato negro.

…..

 **Y… me ha costado! Pero quería hacer algo de Chat akumatizado, es raro ver historias de él, o que estén completas. Pero lo he terminado al fin! Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Sé que quizás algunos no esperaban otro capítulo por esta historia, pero recordé al terminar el primer capítulo… espera, los akumatizados no recuerdan nada. Iba a cambiar el final pero decidí dejarlo. Como sea, agradezco mucho a la gente que leyó la historia y no leyó entre líneas comom varios lo hicieron. Disculpen si se sintieron incómodos o si aún por las advertencias son menores de edad… ¿pero qué haces aquí menor de edad? ¡FUERA! En fin, como sea no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito aún ante las negativas, y quiero agradecer a ElizabethMalfoy por animarme cuando me sentí un poco molesta. No fomento la violación, si no te gusta leer algo no lo leas, y mucho menos dejes un review negativo. Como sea cualquier autor debe tener su ovejita negra por ahí. En fin, para no hacer largo esto, ya están advertidos, he dejado mucha sangre en esto y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Ronroneo de un gato blanco.

Capítulo especial.

Su corazón estaba herido y cada pedazo roto parecía ser destrozado aún más dentro de su ser.

Marinette quería llorar. Vio a Adrien en el campus acompañado de Lila que se había colgado a él y este no había hecho nada para alejarla, al contrario, cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron los azules, este se fue como alma que lleva el diablo casi arrastrando a Lila con él. Marinette bajó la mirada sintiéndose tonta y herida una vez más.

Desde que había purificado el akuma hace un mes, Chat Noir, o mejor dicho, Adrien había olvidado lo ocurrido. Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, y es que cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Adrien este huía de ella.

 _Te amo..._

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Era el akuma hablando. Debió haberlo detenido porque sabía que había sido un error haber hecho el amor con él akumatizado. Había cedido porque era él, aunque intentó detenerlo para que no lo hiciera en ese estado terminó cediendo.

Idiota.

De haberlo detenido y dejado inconsciente seguro que no estaría sufriendo su estúpido corazón. Ni tampoco su cuerpo...

-¡Marinette!- Alya llegó corriendo con una gran sonrisa. Marinette se limpió los ojos un poco enrojecidos para que ninguna lágrima traicionera pudiese escapar.

-Hola Alya.- la sonrisa de Alya menguó al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su amiga.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Has llorado?

-No, no. Es solo... que me quiere dar un resfriado. Y estornudé mucho hace rato. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería recordarte que la fiesta de disfraces será esta noche.

-Oh, lo habia olvidado.

-Eso no me extraña.- rió Alya.- Al menos terminaste los disfraces, ¿no?

-Por supuesto…

-Y sabes, ¡Adrien estará allí!

-Oh...- Marinette borró su sonrisa.- Ya veo...

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que de nuevo Adrien te tenía embobada.

-Solo son cosas mías, Alya. No es nada.

-Ah, no. Marinette, te ve visto muy rara. ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes?

 _ **Nada del otro mundo quizás, Chat Noir akumatizado como Chat Blanc entró una noche y se llevó mi virginidad en una de las mejores noches de mi vida donde experimenté el dolor y el placer de la primera vez con el chico que amo y que resultó ser mi primer amor. Y ahora me evita como si fuese la peste.**_

Pensó con sarcasmo, pero ni de broma podría decirle eso.

-No es nada con Adrien y apenas y le he visto.

-Mmmm...- el sentido periodístico de Alya estaba encendido, por lo que debía cambiar de tema.

-Sabes, Alya, antes de ir a la fiesta necesito que te pruebes tu disfraz, solo para verificar que todo esté bien.

-¡Oh, amiga! Mi disfraz es genial ya quiero usarlo sin demora...- se alejaron caminando hacia la cafetería del campus, y Marinette escuchaba atenta a Alya, con una sonrisa falsa y su corazón hecho añicos…

Adrien se quitó a Lila en medio del camino pidiéndole que le dejase en paz. La italiana se marchó molesta pero a Adrien no le importó. Lo que quería era tranquilizarse y solo podía hacerlo en el interior del auto de lujo que su padre le había permitido tener apenas entró a la universidad. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, un frio sudor cruzaba su frente, y el maldito traidor se alzaba entre sus pantalones de forma dolorosa.

 _ **Marinette.**_

 _ **Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.**_

Se estaba volviendo loco. La culpa lo carcomía como una bestia pero su cuerpo ardía de excitación con solo verla.

Golpeó el volante con fuerza.

No tenía derecho alguno sobre ella, ni siquiera para tocarla. Porque él, o mejor ficho, Chat Blanc había abusado de ella.

Después de ser purificado vio a Ladybug expectante, como si esperase algo. Pero la verdad era que no podía recordar nada y ella le aseguró que no había pasado nada grave... aunque su expresión no le convenció.

Pero se había ido tranquilamente, se sentía exhausto y Plagg no dejaba de regañarlo. Pero entonces las pesadillas vinieron... Podía verla en tercera persona, clavado en un sitio donde podía verlo todo. El cuarto de Marinette, y sobre la cama una figura se erguía sobre ella mientras escuchaba a Marinette rogar porque se detuviera...

 _-¡Chat! ¡Detente!_

 _-Chat, por favor. No debes..._

 _-¡Chat! ¡Por favor!_

Adrien rugía, furioso quería que ese desgraciado la dejase, pero cuando el extraño al fin se alzaba veía que era él, Chat Blanc sonriendo burlón.

-¿Quieres salvarla? Ella es mía...- y entonces lo veía guiarla hasta sus caderas y penetrarla lentamente.

El grito de Marinette resonaba de forma dolorosa y Adrien rogaba porque se detuviera. Chat Blanc lo miró con una sonrisa perversa y la tomaba de sus caderas clavando sus garras en su tersa piel.

-No es nada que ya no le hubieses hecho, y ella ya está marcada por mí...- dijo alzando a Marinette y mostrando una mordida en su cuello.- Ella es mía.- dijo el gato blanco pasado su lengua por el cuello de su amada…

Adrien había despertado lívido. Aterrado ante aquel sueño. Con la bilis en la garganta corrió al baño para vomitar.

Se había transformado para ir a verla, rogando que aquello no fuera verdad, que solo fuese un delirio de su mente. Y al llegar y encontrarla allí, dormida apaciblemente sobre su cama sintió un gran alivio, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero antes de irse sus ojos que veían en la oscuridad le dieron una visión amplia de Marinette. Pudo notar restos de lágrimas en sus largas pestañas y en su cuello marcas de moretones y de una clara mordida que estaba sanando. Chat Noir huyó de allí pálido ante lo que acababa de ver…

Es mentira.

¡Tiene que ser una mentira!

Pero las marcas estaban allí, prueba irrefutable de lo que le hizo a ella.

Y desde entonces no había puesto un pie sobre esa casa.

Y cada vez que veía a Marinette huía, arrepentido por haber roto al amor de su vida y avergonzado por los sueños que había tenido con ella.

No importaba como, el escenario siempre cambiaba, él y Marinette estaban juntos, pero siempre pasaba algo. Siempre...

Adrien gimió al recordar su última pesadilla, estaban en su cuarto y estaba penetrando el dulce cuerpo de Marinette. Ella tenía sus brazos sobre su cabeza y uno de ellos cubría sus ojos. El sonido que hacía era asombroso y se irguió más para penetrarla lo más profundo posible, con todas sus fuerzas adentrándose en aquel cálido lugar de terciopelo que lo succionaba hacia adentro. Ella gimió y él terminó en su interior completamente satisfecho. Abrazándola, deseando decirle cuánto la amaba.

Y ella sollozó... Adrien confundido se apartó de ella y retiró con delicadeza su brazo de su rostro, y vio lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Por favor... Chat.- Adrien vio su mano y pudo ver el cuero blanco en este, sintió deseos de gritar pero fue que despertó y sintió asco de sí mismo al ver la dureza en su pantalón.

Adrien gruñó y pasó sus manos por su cabello, desesperado por aquella horrible situación.

Merecía que lo castraran, que Ladybug lo golpease hasta matarlo, lo que fuera para pagar su culpa... solo le quedaba apartarse de Marinette. Porque ella merecía a alguien que no fuese un monstruo...

 **Toc, toc.**

Los toques a su ventana le asustaron y vio a Nino verlo preocupado.

-Viejo, ¿estás bien?- Adrien bajó el vidrio y sonrió apenas.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Seguro? Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

 _ **¿Puedes ayudarme a expiar mi culpa de haber violado a la chica que amo? Oh, Nino, me odiarías a morir o quizás seas tú quien decida arrancarme el miembro y mi corazón para entregarlos en bandeja de plata a Marinette, te daría permiso.**_

Pensó el rubio y solo sonrió apenado.

-Estoy demasiado presionado con los exámenes y siento que voy a explotar...- se excusó pobremente pero era la típica excusa creíble.

-Te entiendo. Hey, ¡pero esta noche es la fiesta de Chloe! Podremos relajarnos y olvidarnos de las clases por este fin de semana.

-No lo sé, Nino...- temía que Marinette fuera.

-Vamos, Adrien. No me dejes solo. Alya me dijo que no iba a poder ir y no quiero quedarme toda la noche en la mesa de los bocadillos.

-¿Alya no ira?

-No. Me dijo que no podría ir.- Adrien de inmediato supo que si Alya no iba, Marinette tampoco iría, ya que esta no era de ir demasiado a fiestas y mucho menos sola.

-Está bien. Iré contigo.

-Gracias, viejo. Eres el mejor.

Adrien asintió. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y estaba seguro que aquella fiesta seria lo que necesitaba para no pensar en la culpa que sentía sobre Marinette por esa noche...

Marinette cortó el hilo con sus dientes.

-Terminé.- Alya se fue a ver al espejo fascinada ante el disfraz que Marinette había hecho para ella.

-¡Marinette, eres un genio!- dijo ante el disfraz de una de sus heroínas favoritas de comic. El pronunciado escote marcaba sus voluptuosos pechos, el corte mostraba a la perfección sus bien torneadas piernas y la capa ondeaba cada vez que se giraba.

-Me alegro que te gustara. Es uno de mis mejores trabajos hechos en tiempo record.

-Es genial. ¿Y tú disfraz?

-En el armario. Usare un vestido que usé en una de las fiestas de mi abuela Gina cuando me llevó al Carnaval de Venecia, en realidad es algo simple pero es ideal.

-Uuuuuh, ya quiero verlo.

-Alya, ¿por qué le mentiste a Nino de que no irías a la fiesta?- preguntó un tanto confundida ya que sabía que Alya había mentido a Nino. La vio suspirar y bajar la mirada.

-Pues... sonará tonto pero creo que Nino está con otra chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó incrédula.- Eso es imposible. Nino está loco por ti.

-Yo también lo creía pero... las clases a veces nos tienen muy ocupados y una chica de su clase se acercó a él y le vi demasiado empalagosa. Además de que contesta llamadas y mensajes que bien he visto es de esa chica de nombre Noelle.

-Tal vez solo sea una compañera.

-No lo sé. Pero quiero descubrirle esta noche, si se ponen ambos en plan serio, quiero que vea lo fuerte que soy cuando lo deje si es el caso.

-Pues con ese escote lo harás pedazos.- las dos chicas rieron y Alya se limpió una lágrima.

-Ya basta de mí. ¿Qué paso con ese chico que te traía de cabeza?- esta vez fue Marinette quien cabizbaja respondió.

-Oh... A-Al final, no funcionó.

-¿Te rechazó?

-Digamos que... me evita como si fuese radioactiva.

-¿Te le confesaste?

-M-Más o menos...

-Marinette, dime qué pasó. ¿Te hizo algo?

-Oh, Alya...- le abrazó con fuerza aguantando las ganas de llorar.- No sabes lo doloroso que es. Aun cuando yo... yo... le di todo de mí.

-Marinette, no me digas que... ¡Ah! ¡Voy a matarlo!- gritó sintiendo una ira asesina contra ese sujeto.

-No vale la pena... después de todo, él no me ama.

-Oh, Marinette. Lo siento, chica. Te juro que apenas sepa quienes le arrancaré las pelotas con mis manos.- Marinette rió y suspiró sintiéndose mejor.

-Gracias, Alya. Eres la mejor. Y lo mismo va para Nino.

-Gracias chica.- Marinette sabía que Adrien iría a la fiesta. E iba a dejar todo en claro esa noche a Adrien para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida para siempre...

Esa noche había toda clase de disfraces variados, y esta vez no estaban los típicos fans de los héroes de Paris porque Chloe prohibió terminante que nadie debía ir como alguno de ellos porque sería poco original.

Chloe era la viva imagen de Marilyn Monroe y Sabrina a su lado de la Dalia Negra. Muchos pensaron en sus disfraces, incluso Nino que iba vestido de caballero.

-Viejo, ¿qué hay con tu disfraz?- Adrien suspiró ante el smoking que traía puesto.

-Mi padre no sabe lo que es una fiesta de disfraces.

-Mmmm, espera un poco.- Nino tomó de la mesa de bocadillos una larga servilleta y de la puso a Adrien en el antebrazo.- Listo. Si alguien pregunta diles que vas disfrazado de mesero.- Adrien rió pero aceptó de buena gana la broma.

-Gracias, Nino.- dijo chocando puños con su amigo.

-¡Nino~!- el moreno y Adrien se giraron y vieron a una chica de cabello castaño exageradamente rizado vestida como una genio de la botella.

-Ay no...

-¿Quién es esa?

-Noelle. Es una chica de mi clase pero es una lata.

-¿Quieres que demos la retirada?

-Demasiado tarde. Vete tú o sufrirás conmigo.

-Tras esa advertencia me retiro.

Adrien sonrió con pena a su amigo y se perdió por entre los invitados.

Viendo con gusto los disfraces de cada uno de sus compañeros y gente que no conocía. De repente se topó con alguien y casi sintió que se ahogaba.

-¿A-Alya?

-Adrien, menuda sorpresa.- la mente del rubio trabajaba a velocidad alarmante ante una horrible conjetura al ver a la morena allí.

-V-Vaya que sí. Pensé que no vendrías.

-Pues ya me ves. ¿Dónde está Nino?

-En la mesa de bocadillos. Lo siento, yo... debo irme.- poco le importó quizás haber condenado a su amigo ante la posible ira de su novia. Solo quería salir de allí ya que si Alya estaba en la fiesta, existía la alta probabilidad que Marinette también y no podría encararla.

Dio de tumbos hasta estar cerca de las habitaciones del hotel, cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en su brazo.

-Adrien, te estaba buscando.

-¿Lila?- la chica iba como Cleopatra. Lila sonrió un momento pero luego su sonrisa desapareció al ver el "disfraz" de Adrien.

-¿De qué vas disfrazado?

-Yo...- se acomodó la servilleta que Nino le dio.- De mesero.- Lila hizo una mueca que después desapareció.

-Bueno, no importa. Justo te buscaba...- dijo en un tono arrastrado y sensual que le hizo sentirse incómodo.

-¿Y para qué?

-Bueno... quiero que tengas esto.- le dio una tarjeta que Adrien reconoció como llave electrónica para alguna habitación del hotel.- Hay que aprovechar que estamos en el hotel de la mimada de Chloe. Si quieres pasar un buen rato mi cuarto es el 315.- se alejó unos pasos dándose la vuelta y Adrien sintió como ese pedazo de plástico le quemara la mano.

Y se sintió furioso. No solo por la clara insinuación sino porque su cuerpo se revelaba en actuar en cualquier otra chica que no fuese Marinette... aun cuando la hirió de la peor manera.

-Lila, no voy a...- pero no pudo seguir hablando, sintió a alguien fuerte jalarlo desde atrás y adentrarlo a una de las habitaciones del pasillo. Lila se giró pero Adrien ya no estaba a la vista.

-¿Adrien? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Adrien!

Adrien abrió sus ojos en aquella habitación iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba todo con su resplandor puro. Y fue que con aquella luz pudo ver con claridad a su captor perdiendo todo el coraje. Marinette lo veía con grande ojos y una solemnidad digna del disfraz de princesa que portaba.

-Ma-Marinette...- Adrien sintió un nudo en la garganta. Marinette tenía un hermoso vestido de color rosa pastel de maga larga con un escote de barco blanco y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros llenos de sutiles pecas.

Tenía en la cabeza una tiara de fantasía y se mordió la lengua para no llamarla princesa.

-Tenemos que hablar, Adrien.

-N-No sé de qué tenemos que hablar.- dijo sin poder verla a la cara.- Rayos, hace calor aquí. Lo siento, Marinette, ¿podríamos salir? No me siento bien...- decía para poder pasarla de largo e irse pero Marinette se lo vio venir y lo tomó del brazo.

-No te atrevas a irte de aquí.- Adrien sintió aun por sobre la ropa como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba donde había tocado y apartó su brazo con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Al ver la expresión de Marinette supo que la había lastimado, pero en su corazón.

Ella bajó la mirada y apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Marinette, lo siento yo...- estiró su mano en un vano intento por tocarla pero ella retrocedió.

-Déjalo. Ya veo lo que de verdad sientes por mí. De seguro... seguro que debo verme patética al intentar remediar algo imposible cuando tú solamente sientes asco por mí. ¿No, Chat Noir?- Adrien sintió como si lo hubiesen apuñalado en el pecho. No solo por su identidad descubierta sino por la idea que creía tener de ella.

-Eso no es verdad...

-¿Ah, no?- su voz se rompió y ella tragó duro para recomponer su voz.- Dime algo Adrien... ¿Tanto me odias como para hacerme sentir como si sintieses asco de mí? Me evitas de todas las formas posibles, ni siquiera soportas mi sola presencia y he tenido que secuestrarte para poder hablar conmigo y lo único que haces es querer huir. Dime...- las lágrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos.- ¿Eso no es signo de que me odias?

Algo se rompió dentro de Adrien. Si antes se sentía como el ser más despreciable ahora quería morirse por ser tan estúpido con aquella dulce criatura.

Sin importarle nada más la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza no deseando dejarla ir nunca, aun sabiendo que después de eso no volvería a tocarla de la misma manera.

-Por Dios, no Marinette. No te odio a ti. Nunca podría odiarte. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo en esta vida. Te amo tanto que moriría sin ti.

-Adrien...- murmuró su nombre, feliz de escuchar esas palabras que fueron como un bálsamo para su corazón roto.

-Pero... me odio a mí mismo con toda el alma.- ella quiso verle para poder verle pero los fuertes brazos de Adrien no le dejaron.- Si sabes quién soy sabes lo que te hice esa noche... esa maldita noche en que te robé lo más sagrado de una mujer. Te lo arrebate como un animal y te hice cosas que nunca me perdonaré mientras viva.

-Adrien...

-No soy digno de ti. Soy sucio, indigno para una princesa como tú.- se separó un poco para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos y Marinette vio sus hermosos ojos verdes atormentados y llenos de lágrimas.- No te merezco. En serio no te merezco...

Marinette puso sus manos en su rostro, tal como el hacía, sintiendo sus lágrimas correr entre sus dedos.

-Oh, mi Adrien. Mon chaton... no, por favor. No todo fue como crees. Ya que yo fui quien te dejó hacerlo.- Adrien retiró y tomó las manos de Marinette.

-No digas tonterías. No pudiste consentir una violación.

-Lo es si yo hubiese podido detenerte, chaton. Después de todo te he pateado el trasero varias veces en el pasado.

Adrien la observó extrañado y confundido por su confesión y luego sintió el aire atorarse en sus pulmones ante la verdad revelada ante sus ojos.

-No puede ser... tú...- Tikki apareció volando detrás de Marinette y Adrien ahogó un sollozo.

-¿Ya lo ves? Bien pude haberte detenido sin problemas.- en esos momento Plagg salió y tras dedicarle una mirada a los dos portadores suspiró.

-Háganos un favor ustedes dos y no se compliquen tanto. Ven azuquita. Hay una mesa de aperitivos que asaltar.- Plagg se llevó a Tikki dejando a sus portadores solos. Adrien sintió el mundo moverse bajo sus pies y tomó de los hombros a Marinette como si ella fuese evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Marinette, ¿por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir?

-Una parte de mi quería hacerlo. Te amo, me enamoré de Chat Noir después de entender que solo sería una amiga para Adrien, y no quería que así fuese nuestra primera vez. Pero otra parte lo ansiaba. No quería lastimarte y quería aceptarte aunque tenía miedo de todas esas extrañas sensaciones.

-Me decías que parara, lo recuerdo bien.

-Tampoco quería que hicieras algo que iba contra tu voluntad. Pero no te rechacé. Aunque si tuve miedo cuando ibas a entrar en mi...- Adrien gruñó y la volvió a abrazar ante su confesión.

-Siento no haberte dado la noche que te merecías.

-Oh, Adrien... si es contigo. Solo contigo está bien.- Adrien negó con la cabeza y Marinette le dejó ser.

-Te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma Marinette.- ella sonrió ante esas palabras y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Y Adrien la recibió gustoso, primero lento, saboreando sus labios y pronto, ese beso se volvió profundo, apasionado y tan deseado por ambos que sentía que morirían si se separaban. Sus cuerpos no dieron cabida a algún hueco entre ellos, maravillados por como sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar perfectamente.

Se separaron apenas y unos milímetros por la falta de oxígeno y Marinette sintió las manos de Adrien apresar su cintura.

-Marinette yo... quiero hacer el amor contigo.- Marinette casi gimió ante esa declaración y asintio lentamente dejando que con un gruñido Adrien atrapara y mordisqueara un poco sus labios.- Voy a amarte toda la noche Marinette. Hasta el último respiro.

-Hazlo... por favor. Solo hazlo...- gimió ansiosa por sentirle de nuevo y perderse en el amor y placer…

Las manos de Adrien se movieron disfrutando la curva de su pequeña cintura, mientras devoraba la boca de su amada, hasta subir hacia sus perfectos senos.

-A-Adrien...

-Marinette, eres perfecta, princess.- ella jadeó al sentir sus dedos acariciar y frotar sus pezones. Sus piernas se apretaron y Adrien cerró los ojos escuchando la respiración de su princesa y sus pequeños gemidos.

-Adrien... e-el cierre del vestido.

-Lo sé. Pero todavía no, te voy a amar como te mereces.- ella quería que tocara sus pezones directamente pero Adrien no estaba dispuesto a desviarse de su plan.

Adrien la dejó cuando sintió esos dos botones tan duros como guijarros sobre la tela.

-A-Adrien, por favor…- Adrien suspiró y la miró con profundos y oscurecidos ojos verdes.

-Marinette, inclínate y apóyate en la cama por favor.

Lo observó confundida un momento pero le hizo caso inclinándose y usando como punto de apoyo la gran cama de la habitación. Adrien se hincó y Marinette sintió la suave brisa de la habitación cuando Adrien levantó la falda.

Sus manos la tomaron de los muslos, acariciando la suave y tersa piel, y tocó también tocando ese trasero de corazón que siempre lo había traído loco y esa fina ropa interior blanca era su perdición. ¿Cómo una prenda de un color tan inocente podía convertirlo en un manojo de hormonas? Pues así era, porque sintió maravillado como sus piernas estaban envueltas en unas finas medias blancas.

Con cuidado tomó de cada lado la prenda y la bajó para ver maravillado la humedad en el centro de Marinette.

 _ **Devórala...**_

Sí. Iba a devorarla. Sus pulgares abrieron sus labios y observando con atención la flor húmeda por sus mieles.

Marinette gimió al sentir su lengua pasar por su centro. Adrien en verdad era un gato lamiendo su intimidad y moviendo su lengua en su interior al momento en que la penetraba con esta.

-Dios, Adrien... ¡Adrien~!- gimió fuerte al sentir su pulgar jugar con su hinchado clítoris que sobresalía de sus oscuros rizos. La otra mano de Adrien apretó su glúteo, clavando un poco sus uñas ante esta nueva sensación, no solo su olor, sino su sabor era adictivo para él.

La luz de la luna iluminaba a los dos amantes que seguían en la misma posición. Marinette sentía algo húmedo deslizarse entre su pierna. Estaba a punto de correrse y Adrien no dejaba de lamer y chupar su centro como si lo besara. Un beso obsceno.

-Adrien por favor... No puedo más...- Adrien se sintió dichoso al escucharla y sentir su cuerpo temblar entre sus manos. Por lo que besó sus labios mayores y succionó con ahínco su clítoris de forma dolorosa. Marinette no pudo más y un grito salió de su garganta al derramarse sobre la boca de Adrien que siguió bebiendo como loco sus jugos.

Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y antes de caer arrodillada Adrien la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola.

Marinette intentaba en vano recuperarse pero el calor del cuerpo de Adrien, aun con las prendas puestas era demasiado para ella. Suspiró al sentir una serie de besos en su cuello y hombro.

-Toda tu es tan deliciosa Marinette. Y deseo devorarte entera...- el sonido del cierre bajando hizo que Marinette se girara hacia él buscando sus labios. Adrien le recibió sin dejar de lado su labor hasta bajar el cierre por completo. Pero gruñó al sentir la mano de Marinette en su entrepierna.

-Marinette...

-Déjame hacerlo por favor.- Adrien la dejó. Ahora era él quien estaba en la cama sin pantalones y con la camisa abierta, mostrando aquel miembro erguido frente a su amada.

-Parece doloroso...- con cuidado Marinette lo tomó con su mano. Sus largos dedos lo envolvieron de forma perfecta y Adrien ahogó un suspiro ante su suave agarre.

Marinette estaba asombrada, no solo por su tamaño sino también por el calor y porque podía sentir la sangre correr por este. Un calor la atravesó al recordar ese enorme miembro empalarla por completo sin consideración una y otra vez, y como ella no deseaba que saliera de ella. Se sintió de nuevo húmeda y con una necesidad alarmante en su interior.

Sus labios se acercaron a la cabeza y su lengua limpió el líquido pre-seminal que salía de este.

-Marinette...- su voz era grave y gutural, la observaba con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Marinette le sonrió y después sus labios envolvieron esa turgente carne intentando abarcarla en su boca. Adrien gimió poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su amada, quitándola la tiara e instándole a seguir. Con cuidado de no rozarlo con los dientes, Marinette en cada avance y retroceso intentaba abarcar un poco más y su lengua envolvía y succionaba lo más posible.

Adrien estaba delirando de placer.

 _ **Se siente bien, ¿no?**_

Adrien al voltear le pareció ver al causante de sus pesadillas sonreírle de forma burlona. Su culpa transformada en el gato blanco, Chat Blanc.

-Ella es tan buena, estamos a punto de explotar en esa dulce boquita que tiene.

Adrien apretó los dientes, aguantando lo más posible y deseando desaparecer la visión del gato blanco de un golpe.

-Tranquilo tigre. No saques las garras.

Vio la visión pasar su garra por la mejilla de Marinette.

-No tenemos que apurarnos, porque ella es totalmente nuestra.

-Mía...- gruñó Adrien, estaba a punto y Chat Blanc emitió una risa gutural.

-Tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

Era verdad, pensó Adrien mientras gemía sintiendo como Marinette lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero esa culpa no iba a echar a perder esa noche. Porque Marinette lo aceptaba, aceptaba todas sus facetas ye él solo quería hacerla feliz.

-Los dos lo deseamos.- esta vez la expresión de Chat Blanc no tenía nada de burla, sino que miraba a Marinette como si fuese lo más preciosa en la Tierra.- Yo moriría por ella… cada parte de nosotros. Así que… hagamos a nuestra princesa feliz.

Cerró los ojos un momento y la visión desapareció. Y fue que no pudo más y apartó a Marinette al momento de correrse. Una parte quedó en su boca pero otra en su pecho hasta sus senos ahora descubiertos por la caída del vestido y parte de este se había ensuciado.

-Adrien...- la necesidad en la voz de Marinette le pareció tan dolorosa como la suya.

-Sí, entiendo...

El vestido cayó fuera de la cama junto con la camisa. Pero Marinette logró rescatar la corbata con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quizás te ate a ella después.- Adrien sonrió burlón.

-O quizás sea yo quien lo haga princess.

Le dejó solo las medias de encaje. Le iban perfectas y una parte de él quería destrozarlas después mientras la embestía. Abrió un poco más sus piernas y guió su miembro endurecido hacia su intimidad. Apenas y colocó la punta en la entrada y podía sentir la cantidad de líquido caliente manar de Marinette. Entró lento y ambos gimieron a la vez al sentir que estaban a punto de correrse si no se controlaban. La sensación de perfecta unión llenaba ese hueco que estaba vacío en los dos.

Entró al fin por completo y Adrien vio a Marinette que tenía pequeñas lágrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Sus miedos regresaron a él.

-¿Marinette? ¿Te estoy lastimando?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es... todo esto, esta sensación me abruma. Me siento feliz de estar contigo porque te amo tanto...- Adrien acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Quiero compensarte esta y todas las noches de mi vida por no darte la primera vez que te merecías.

-Adrien...

-Marinette, aún me siento culpable, aunque digas que no fue una violación para mí lo fue...- los dedos de Marinette tocaron sus labios para que se callara.

-Adrien, ya te lo dije, quería detenerte porque estabas akumatizado, una parte de mi temía que estuvieses haciendo todo por ello, pero aun ante esa agresividad, y cuando entraste en mí, no querías hacerme daño. Y cuando me dijiste que me amabas desee con todas mis fuerzas que fuese verdad porque si solo lo decías por el calor del momento me hubieses roto el corazón.- sus dedos se alejaron de sus labios y acariciaron su mejilla.- Si hubieses llegado como Chat Noir, te hubiese recibido igualmente con los brazos abiertos. Pero fue Chat Blanc y solo me arrepiento que al purificarte te quedaras con tan malos recuerdos.- Adrien derramó una lagrima que Marinette limpió y le sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para que la abrazara.- Solo te aceptaría a ti. Mi Adrien, mon chaton, negro o blanco no importa porque tú me amas y yo te amo también con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

-Marinette... te amo, te amo tanto.- se inclinó para abrazarse mutuamente.- Mi Marinette.

-Mi Adrien... Ah.

Adrien comenzó a moverse. En un delicioso y lento vaivén que los hacia suspirar y gemir. El roce de sus pieles cubiertas de una fina capa de sudor era exquisito y Marinette se sentía a delirar ante el roce de sus pezones con el fuerte pecho de Adrien y lo profundo que la embestía, cada vez más y más profundo.

Sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí. Adrien la besaba de momentos, mordiendo sus labios con un poco de fuerza, sus mejillas, deslizándose a su cuello donde mordió y la marcó. Marinette gimió feliz y le abrazó de las caderas con sus piernas impulsándolo a ir hasta el límite con ella.

La mordida dejaría un enorme moretón, Adrien besó donde la huella de sus dientes quedó y poco a poco las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cadera y se aferraron a ella para embestirla con más ahínco, más, más adentro de aquel apretado interior que lo estaba matando en vida con su suavidad y calor. Marinette arqueó su espalda aferrándose a Adrien y arañándole sin piedad alguna para placer de este.

Adrien estaba a punto de acabar pero no quería acabar primero que ella. Por lo que su mano fue entre su unión y tocó ese botón para volverla loca. Ella gimió entre un lloriqueo al sentir sus dedos jugar con el hinchado botón. Adrien gimió antes los espasmos que su miembro recibía al ser aprisionado en aquel ardiente interior. Los dos a punto de explotar y Marinette llegó estrangulándolo y sacando todo de él. Adrien abrió la boca en un grito mudo ante tal deliciosa liberación y Marinette vocalizó su placer sin pena alguna.

Intentaron llenar sus pulmones de aire y en una rápida recuperación Adrien besó a Marinette arrebatando ese poco aire que ella había obtenido. Marinette gimió al sentir otro chorro derramarse en su interior y el movimiento de cadera que significaba que aún no terminaban...

Alya miraba por todas partes pero no había rastro de Marinette. Llamó por quinta vez a su celular pero tras unos timbrazos la mandaba de vuelta a buzón.

-Espero que esté bien...

-Tranquila, Alya. Marinette seguro regresó a su casa y ya está durmiendo. Adrien tampoco está capaz y se fueron juntos.- dijo Nino dándole a Alya un plato con pastel que la morena aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Al menos debería contestar el teléfono.- salieron al balcón y se quedaron viendo el cielo estrellado de Paris.- Oh, Nino, siento haber sospechado de ti.

-No te disculpes, esa chica sabía que estaba loco por ti. ¿Y sabes algo? Amé como le hiciste esa llave cuando te llamó zorra.

-Oh, soy una zorra, pero no en ese sentido de la palabra.- Nino besó a su novia, los dos más tranquilos tras haber superado un pequeño malentendido. Sin sospechar que encima de ellos, sus amigos estaban en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

Marinette gimió, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la puerta de cristal de la habitación, sintiendo como Adrien la penetraba en un ritmo constante desde atrás. Sus ojos miraron hacia el escenario nocturno de Paris y pudo ver la Luna en su máximo esplendo. De repente sus senos fueron aplastados por el cristal, provocando una fricción fría pero no desagradable en ahora cada dura embestida que la tenia de puntas. El sonido de sus fluidos mezclarse combinaba con sus jadeos y gemidos en una perfecta melodía de sus cuerpos. Adrien parecía hipnotizado en ese movimiento de entrada y salida en donde los fluidos del interior de Marinette caían al suelo como prueba de la excitación anterior.

-Me aprietas tanto Marinette...- hablaba entre jadeos y Marinette apenas y podía articular palabra.

-A-Adrien… más, por favor.- Adrien rió gutural y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.

-Dime ¿crees que alguien pueda vernos? Sería un espectáculo digno.- Marinette lloriqueó ante una profunda embestida y Adrien gimió al sentirla apretarlo con fuerza.- Oh~ ¿te excita la idea de ser vista, purrincess?

-N-No...

-Tu interior me dice otra cosa. Quizás después de esto Chat Noir pueda complacerte en alguna azotea mi lady...- Marinette cerró los ojos. La sola idea de estar los dos en una azotea con cientos de ciudadanos bajo de ellos... apretó los dientes y explotó en un orgasmo que empapó la cadera de Adrien y el suelo, cayendo como cascada por sus piernas.

Marinette jadeó en busca de oxígeno y al ver por el tenue reflejo del cristal, vio a Adrien que sonreía de forma felina. Al verlo bien pudo ver lo que pareció un brillo ambarino en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Sonrió cuando la estrechó contra él. Acarició su vientre con delicadeza y ella se estremeció ante su toque. Un deseo egoísta de estar impregnada de él la llenó de dicha y buscó desesperada sus labios que fueron recibidos con gusto. Adrien gimió entre ese beso. No... estaba ronroneando y Marinette se derritió ante ese dulce sonido.

-Marinette, quiero… quiero destrozar tu interior...- Marinette gimió, esas fueron las mismas palabras de Chat Blanc esa noche y Adrien aún no se corría, estando aun rígido y ardiente dentro de ella.

-Hazlo... No me importa nada, solo te quiero a ti. Te quiero siempre dentro. Sentirte siempre...- Adrien la volvió a besar con una sonrisa entre ese beso, su mano derecha acarició el seno de su dulce princesa mientras la otra alzaba su pierna y se sentaba en la cama con la vista hacia la puerta de cristal y el paisaje de Paris.

La giró con cuidado de no separarse de ella y su boca fue contra sus senos que habían sufrido la fricción del cristal. Marinette se abandonó por completo a él. Su fuerte mano estrujaba su trasero y la otra arqueaba más su espalda. Los movimientos se reanudaron, poco a poco aumentando el ritmo, poco a poco sintiendo la fuerza impresa en cada embestida y poco a poco volviéndolo un salvaje. Sus dientes mordieron su pezón y ella chilló tanto por el dolor y placer.

 _ **Chat Blanc…**_

Sus dedos comenzaron a aferrarse con la promesa de dejar claras marcas sobre ella y la miraba de una forma posesiva y salvaje que la hizo no apartar sus ojos de él.

 _ **Chat Noir…**_

No lo apartó, sus piernas apenas y lo sujetaron y su interior lleno de él se aferraba no dejándolo irse por completo de ella.

-Te amo, te amo Marinette…

 _ **Adrien…**_

Se encontraron en un beso y se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Las embestidas se volvieron crudas y brutales, impregnando fuerza y deseo y Marinette gritó y gimió en cada una de sus embestidas.

 _ **Ellos son uno, ellos son míos.**_

-Mi Marinette...- gruñó Adrien a punto de terminar y Marinette en un esfuerzo casi inhumano lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó a sus labios.

-Mi Adrien...

Su beso marcó el ascenso hacia el momento de estallar en a la vez en un atronador orgasmo que sacudió sus mundos por completo marcando el fin de todos sus miedos y dudas y dando inicio de algo maravilloso en sus vidas...

Después de todo, ambos cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama, con sus ropas desperdigadas y los fluidos como evidencia, la luna, único testigo de esa unión iluminó sus cuerpos que se abrazaban en un profundo sueño...

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada!- le riñó Alya en el café exterior del campus ese lunes.

-Ocupada. Y te envié un mensaje de que estaba perfectamente.

-A la mañana siguiente, casi a medio día. ¡Estuve a punto de llamar a tus padres!

Marinette sonrió.

-Vaya golpe de suerte entonces.

-¿Que me escondes, Marinette?- Marinette sonrió con su taza de chocolate cerca de sus labios.

-Digamos que fue una noche inolvidable.

-Hola chicas.- Lila estaba a menos de dos metros de ellas, Alya evitó hacer una mueca de disgusto al verla acercarse.

-Hola Lila. No te veía desde la fiesta.

-Eso es porque he estado ocupada desde entonces, y nada más que con Adrien.- Alya escupió el té que se estaba bebiendo, Marinette agradeció haberse movido un poco a la derecha.

-¡¿Cómo?! No te creo.- exclamó Alya y Lila se rió entre dientes.

-Ya ves. Adrien al final no pudo resistirse a mí y gracias a sus influencias pudimos quedarnos en una habitación privada. Adrien es taaaan romántico.- se expresó acercándose a la mesa y luego se apoyó en esta y vio a Marinette con falsa pena.- Una lástima Marinette, Adrien al final hizo su elección.

-Ah, ya veo.- contestó con completa indiferencia.- Alya, ¿quieres parte de mi tarta? Estoy llena y creo que le escupiste encima.- Alya estaba con la boca abierta en cambio Lila afiló su mirada hacia Marinette y le dedicó una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que pasas de Adrien? Eso nadie te lo cree.

-Claro que nunca pasaría de Adrien.- dijo con completa calma.- Pero no tengo el mal gusto de divulgar como la pasé esa noche. Y creo que te equivocas en algo.

-¿En qué?- Marinette sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices Adrien?- Lila se puso pálida y al voltear Adrien estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, temo decirte Lila que quizás estuviste con algún clon o imitador porque definitivamente pasé la mejor noche y fin de semana de mi vida con mi futura prometida.- dijo sentándose a lado de Marinette tomando su mano. Lila parecía ahogarse en su propio veneno.

-T-Tú...

-Y no deberías andar contando cosas que no son verdad Lila.- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa felina.- Porque alguien podría decir ciertas cosas sobre ti que SI son verdad.- Lila miro a la pareja temblando de rabia y se fue de allí a grandes zancadas.

Alya rió y luego miró a la pareja.

-Muy bien. Deseo saber tooodos los detalles de cómo pasó.- Marinette sonrió y cambió su postre con el de Alya para que Adrien lo comiera sin riesgo a que tuviese sabor a té.

-Lo siento Alya, pero no poder darte tooodos los detalles. Solo lo esencial.

-Bueno, me alegro al menos no tener que arrancarle las bolas a alguien.

-Lo mismo digo, veo que Nino y tú ya se reconciliaron.- señaló un claro chupetón en el cuello de su amiga y Alya bufó escondiendo con el cuello de su clusa la marca, pero igual sonrió al ver a esos dos juntos y Adrien se acercó para besar a Marinette en la mejilla, ronroneando a lo bajo mientras su mano por debajo de la mesa acariciaba su pierna. Marinette le sonrió, porque deseaba escuchar más de ese gato su suave y excitante ronroneo.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir que estuve a punto de morir desangrada con este trabajo… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
